Ripples on the Pond
by Dark Priestess Kodachi
Summary: Two girl from two diffrent times from our world, not Miaka's ours, are sent to help the suzaku 7 and their priestess. TasukiXOC, ChichiriXOC 2 different OCs
1. Chapter 1

D.P.K.:  Hello Durango, whoops sorry I hafta say that during the opening concert for my band Mystic Dragon. Actually I should say hi anyone that actually reads my fics  sheds a few tears  Any who, away from my miserably sad and small toll of reviewers and readers. This is my brand spankin' new fic and in case ya didn't notice it's a Fushigi Yuugi fic. Now disclaimer read your miserable lines.

Disclaimer:  Dark Priestess Kodachi does not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of the characters, trade marks, or merchandise associated with previously said show. The fabulous Yuu Watase owns all of the previously mentioned items along with her many business associates. Dark Priestess Kodachi also does not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Greenday, Simple Plan, Hello Kitty, and/or Meow Mix. The only things Dark Priestess Kodachi does own are a evil cat, a Fullmetal Alchemist messenger bag, and 2 Greenday Cds. As well as her character, Rinoka, and all its affiliations, family, and pets.

D.P.K.:  Are you done now?

Disclaimer:  Yes.

D.P.K.:  Finally! Okay, now that that crap's finished with I will start My Amazing-Not-So-Amazing-Fanfic!

Pixie-Chan: Excuse Me! You said this would be a shared fic and I read over this chapter and my character isn't anywhere in it. Explain That! 

D.P.K.:  Well duh, Pixie-Chan! Her appearance chappie is the next one this one is mine, you flippin' idget.

Pixie-Chan:  Oh. Yeah huh.

D.P.K.:  Okay! Now with out further interruption I would like to introduce my…

Pixie-Chan: cough

D.P.K.:  fine OUR fic.

Chappie 1:

Rinoka 

Rinoka Emerson had never been explained as the most athletic, or intelligent, or beautiful in her life. She'd always just been Rinoka or even sometimes Ri. That's why her story's interesting. Rinoka was meant to do great things and help heal a wound that had been left open for way to long. When explaining Rinoka's looks people could do it many ways, but the best way to explain her appearance is her own way for this story.

Rinoka's hair was reddish-purple with black roots and had wild, spiky ends that ended just a few inches below her shoulders. Her complexion was pale as a water lily's petals. Her figure was average, but the most interesting detail about Rinoka is her eyes. Her eyes were dark blue with dark gray, almost black, cloud shapes that seem to drift by and small random flecks of silver, light blue, and crimson giving the effect of a moonless night sky when you look into them. Rinoka had always loved her eyes. She'd always said they were her best and most beautiful feature and most people would agree.

Rinoka had the face and body of a seventeen year old even though she was really twenty-one years old.

Now, that's enough about her looks, let's get to her story.

It all started on a hot July afternoon. The temperature was in the triple digits and her air conditioner was broken so she'd taken refuge in her local library in the mythology section. She was getting bored and was about to leave when something caught her eyes. A book bound in hard cover red with the title The Universe of the Four Gods stamped on the spine and across the top of the front. She gingerly slipped the book from the shelf and accidentally opened it to the second page. Before she could turn the page back to the first so she could read it, she was surrounded by a warm red light.

In a mixture of fear and surprise, she dropped the strange red book just as she was pulled into a world long beyond her own.

Pixie-Chan: Hello my freaky darlings (guess what movie that's from and who says it and you get a FY or Inu-Yasha bishie of your choice. Except for Chichiri or Tasuki) D.P.K is tied up in the closet so I get to do the ending. R&R please! Criticism is totally welcome! 


	2. Chapter 2

.:Hey this ismy first fic so critisism is welcome:.

Kira Mikosake sat almost praying by her phone. Usually an assassin had lots of work. Unfortunately, for Kira, a new law had passed making unlicensed non-government hired assassins illegal and anyone who hired one would get a life sentence. Also unfortunately, for her she was one of those unlicensed non-government hired assassins. Another unfortunate event was that rent was due in 2 weeks and she had no cash since hacking and prostitution were already illegal and those were her only other skills and alchemy and witchcraft couldn't get her money. She was doomed unless some one had the balls to not give a damn about the governments rules and hire her.

' God damn it! I knew I should have finished college, but no! I decided I didn't want to be a women's clothing designer, I wanted to be an dangerous, deadly, adventurous assassin like the book character Moki Tipoma 1.' If only she had read the entire book before quitting college and becoming an official assassin then she would have know Moki's life turned for the worst. Her husband was killed by an enemy assassin, she goes broke, is shunned by her family and friends, and eventually she commits suicide by via overdose on sleeping pills.

**Ring! Ring!**

" Hello, this is Mercury Quicksilver. Who's this?" she asked giving her official assassin name barely able to contain her excitement.

" Ashamond." Came a male voice on the other line.

' He said the password! A real customer.'Kira almost screamed with excitement.

" Who and when?" she inquired.

" I want you to kill the Flame Alchemist."

" How and when?"

" Become his friend. Get him to trust you then kill him. I don't care when just as long as the job gets done. Where should I send your paycheck?"

" Send it to 497 Cherry lane in Kyoto, Japan."

" Your check'll be there next by week."

" You'll seehis name in the obituary section before you know it."

" It's a pleasure doing business with you, miss Quicksilver."

" You also, sir." She said and set the phone on its receiver.


End file.
